The present invention relates to a server satellite, a space-based network, and a method and computer program product for operation thereof that manage communications traffic with a client spacecraft and a ground terminal.
As the number of satellites in orbit increases, so has the cost of operating and controlling these satellites. While some of the increased cost is due simply to increased numbers of satellites, a significant portion of the increased cost is due to incompatibility among various networks of satellites. For example, satellite control operations are performed by organizations such as the Air Force Satellite Control Network, the Navy Satellite Control Network, the Naval Research laboratory Satellite Control Network, the Army Satellite Control Network, the NASA Space Satellite Control Network, and the civil communities NOAA Satellite Control Network. None of these satellite control networks are compatible with one another. There is also significant redundancy and overlap of satellite control operations among networks. This drives excess mission costs for the ground control segments of the various different satellite networks, especially in view of the fact that each network is supported by multiple ground control sites.
While the cost of operation of existing satellite networks is one issue, additional issues are the cost and complexity of adding new satellite platforms to existing networks. In particular, one satellite platform cannot be used in all satellite networks, due to the incompatibility among networks. Instead, a different satellite platform must be constructed for operation in each network.
A need arises for a scheme by which various satellite control networks may be made compatible with one another, reducing redundancy and overlap of satellite control operations and thus, the cost of such operations. Likewise, such compatibility would reduce the cost and complexity of introducing new satellite platforms into various satellite networks.